Switching Up
by QtPaci
Summary: On August 17, 2015, Marinette's and Adrien's lives were changed forever. They became Chaton Foncé and Scarabée. But the reason why I'm here is to tell you how this WHOLE situation happened. Get yourself ready for a wild ride in Switching Up!
1. The Placing of the Boxes

**A/N IT'S NEW STORY TIME! This is a new AU where Master Fu REALLY fucked up! *laughs at my own joke* Anyway, could this be the mistake Master Fu and Wayzz were talking about? Let's find out!**

Narrator's P.O.V

*peaceful music* Oh Paris, the City of Love and the City of Lights! It's a wonderful place to live! *music stops* If you're okay with akumas running around everywhere. *music starts again* But fear not because there are superheroes to help us with those fretful akumas! Also known as Cocinelle and Chaton Noire. What? You don't know them like that? Well that's what I'M here for! To tell you the story of Cocinelle and Chaton Noire, Paris's heroes.

* * *

On August 17, 2015, Marinette's and Adrien's lives were changed forever. They became Chaton Noire and Cocinelle. But the reason why I'm here is to tell you how this WHOLE situation happened. It all started after Marinette and Adrien helped Master Fu.

 **Master Fu's House, 30 minutes before College Francois Dupoint gets out.**

"Wayzz" Master Fu said, "We have found the perfect weilders for the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous! Now all we have to do is put the jewels in their rooms." "But Master, have you forgotten about Emily and Gabriel? We can't let that happen again! We must make sure the Miraculous are placed in the right house." "Oh, stop your worrying Wayzz. I will not make that mistake again. After 166 years of doing this I have my ways. "But Master!" "But nothing, Wayzz. Trust me." "Yes Master." Oh, but how wrong Wayzz was to trust Master Fu. Even after 166 years of experience, he is still an old man who forgets things. And this time was no exception.

* * *

 **Marinette's House, 20 minutes before College Francois Dupoint gets out.**

"You know the drill, Wayzz. Go up there and do your thing!" Master Fu said. "Wow Master, you are very cheerful today." "It's a wonderful day and we should enjoy it!" "Yes we should. As we walk home maybe we can meditate in the park." Perfect idea, Wayzz" As Wayzz flies up to Mainettes room and sets the box down, Master Fu ponders over the fact that he might have made the same mistake twice. But he quickly waves away such doubt and begins to think about what the next Ladybug and Chat Noir might look like.

 **Adrien's House, 15 minutes before** **College Francois Dupoint gets out.**

"Hurry Wayzz, before the school lets the children out." Master Fu reminded Wayzz of their mission, and with that off went Wayzz to drop of the box containing the ring. But did it really have the ring, or was it Ladybug's earrings?

 **A/N CLIFFHANGER! Oh I love being evil! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ajaa: Nice one! Me: Thanks! And thanks for reading! Bye-bye kitty cats!**

-Chat Jaune


	2. Marinette and The Box

**A/N Hallo! Welcome to Chapter 2 of The Switch Up! Thanks to 9Tailsfan, LassyChat, Esme-chan12, Kura no Musa, TheStarsStartFalling, and fluffy24 for fave/following this story! Thanks soooooooooo much! Here is chapter dos. (Yes, I know I'm weird.)**

Marinette's POV

OMG! TODAY WAS THE BEST DAY EVER! I MET THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! Oh he's amazing! He's nice, sweet, and very VERY handsome! But even if he wasn't handsome I would still love him! It happened when it was raining this afternoon and he gave me his umbrella.

 _Flashblack_

 _Narrator's POV_

 _ **(A/N I'm going to use my own words for the umbrella scene.)**_

 _It was a very rainy afternoon. Marinette stood by the door wondering how she would get home without getting herself wet, especially her new bag she just made the day before for the first day of school. Our dear Adrien walks out with full intentions of making Marinette forgive him for Chloe's cruel prank that he took the blame for. But little did he know that he would make her like him a lot more than he thought. **(A/N I will only use this format for flashbacks.)**_

Adrien: I know it seems like I was the one who put the gum on your seat but it wasn't me. It was Chloe.

Marinette: Then why didn't you tell me that? I would have believed you.

Adrien: I was going to but after all the death glares you gave me I was worried you would punch me in the face.

Marinette: Oh. S-sorry. I-i didn't know.

 _It was at this moment_ _Marinette realized_ _Adrien was not such a bad guy, but actually a sweet cinnamon roll. And thus it begins that Marinette would start stammering and messing up her words in front of Adrien. Then, the horn to Adrien's limo honks, ruining this very sweet moment._

Adrien: Oh! That's my ride. And here, take my umbrella. You need it much more than I do.

 _And, as you probably know, the umbrella then closes on Marinette leaving them in uncontrollable laughter._

Adrien: *laughs*

Marinette: *chuckles*

Adrien: Well, goodbye! See you tomorrow!

Marinette: Byegood! I mean g-g-goodbye!

 _End flashback_

 _Marinette's POV_

"That was so kind of him! You know what, I'm going to buy him a new umbrella! Then we'll get married! Oh hey. What's this box doing here?

 **A/N DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! MORE CLIFFHANGERS! Okay I'm genuinely sorry for this. NOT! You are just going to have to deal with this until the next chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
